True Lies: Crimes of Passion
by Rorschach1011
Summary: Harry fights terrorists to save America from devastation, while dealing marriage problems with his wife.


Harry Trasker had just gotten the intel from the foreign ambassador's mansion. He hasn't invited to the dinner party, but he seemed to fit in nicely. He wasn't really sure what the intel led to, but he had to believe that there was a good for the job he was doing. He probably wouldn't understand the intelligence anyway.

Harry saw a tan woman dressed in a black dress. 'The babe at the party' Harry thought. He approached her. He had a few minutes before he had to depart.

"I don't believe I have met you before?" – The woman in black said.

"Harry…Harry Renquist," – Harry said. "And you are?"

"Juno Skinner," - Juno said. Harry then saw the ambassador's bodyguards searching for him.

"You tango?" – Harry said. Juno nodded. Harry quickly dragged her onto the dance floor. They danced and Harry felt all of curves and felt that she really was as good as promised. She took good care of herself. If Harry was still single, he would be buying Juno breakfast the next morning. After the dance, they found themselves laughing.

"I haven't danced like that in ages. I thought there were just a bunch of boring philanthropists at these ordeals," – Juno said.

"Yes…unfortunately I have a plane to catch," – Harry said.

"Oh," – Juno said disappointed. "Well…if you ever in L.A…give me a call." Juno gave her his card that was conveniently in her cleavage.

"Looking forward to it," – Harry said.

Harry had been stupid and gotten him and his wife involved with terrorists. They had known whom he was for awhile and Aziz would love to see him destroyed for some reason. The plane was pretty fancy nothing Aziz would be involved with. A stretch limo arrived close to the plane. Long tan legs came out of the limo. The beautiful Juno Skinner got out of it. The femme fatale.

"Harry...long time no see," – Juno said.

"I wish I could say it's nice to see you again, Juno." – Harry said.

"You know her?" – Helen said.

"Oh yes…Harry has given us quite the hastle," – Juno said. Helen looked confused still believing that she was the spy and not the other way around.

"I don't know this woman. She means nothing to me," – Harry said.

"What are you talking about Harry! We are married and have a daughter," – Helen said. Harry grimaced. If they believed she wasn't his wife she might let her go…that chance was getting slimmer and slimmer. Juno brought them on the plane and drugged them.

"She really doesn't know Harry…interesting," – Juno said.

Harry had taken a punch from his wife as the truth had finally come out. They were going to get tortured before they died. Juno had taken them to the torture chamber…apparently she was in charge of the operation.

"Why are you helping these raving psychotics?" – Harry said.

"Because there well-funded raving psychotics," – Juno said. That pissed Harry off. Juno was a beautiful woman. Somebody whom Harry fantasized about regularly. "What did you think I cared about their cause? Or yours? Not at all."

"Your damaged goods lady," – Harry said. Juno frowned. She then smiled as she still saw attraction in the woman's eyes.

"You tell her about us Harry? – Juno said.

"There is no us…you psychopathic bitch," – Harry said.

"Oh sure…say that now," – Juno said. She kissed him. Harry should have resisted more. He had already picked the handcuffs and could have snapped Juno's neck and cleared the room, but he enjoyed the kiss more than he let on. As soon as the kiss ended, he spit on the ground in disgust. "Goodbye Harry…it wasn't bad while it lasted." And Juno took her leave.

Harry took to the battlefield. Killing a number of men with a series of explosives and bullets.

"Harry!" – Helen said. Aziz had taken her hostage.

"Helen!" – Harry said. Harry ran too Helen and Aziz, but was knocked down by Juno with a 4x4. Juno was wearing a skin tight camo suit that hugged everything too well. Harry looked impressed at Juno's body. "I am giving you one last chance. Leave now and let me get my wife or die!"

"Oh Harry, your good but you aren't going to get in the way of my money. Let's do this!" – Juno said. Juno attacked first sending a flying fist into Harry's face followed by high knee. Sending him backwards. Harry got up fast, but Juno was prepared and hit him with a roundhouse kick followed by a bicycle kick and a spinning elbow. Sending Harry to the ground once again. Harry tasted blood in his mouth and smiled a little. He was getting his ass kicked by a chick. He looked at Juno whom was sweaty in her jump suit from fighting...she was breathing deeply as her chest huffed up and down. Juno looked fucking hot and on top of that she was a fighter. Both turned Harry on. 'Oh man…I could really get off right now', Harry thought.

"Where did you learn to fight?" – Harry asked.

"While I was studying history around the globe, I studied all types of fighting styles," – Juno said. Harry nodded. Juno attacked again punching and kicking, however Harry took it up a notch and blocked Juno's blows and followed up with a punch to the face.

"Ahh…" – Juno said in pain.

"Oh my god…are you okay?" – Harry asked. Juno elbowed him in the face sending him to the ground again.

"C'mon Harry…your heart's not into it," – Juno said. 'Fine', Harry thought. He was going to give this bitch the ass-kicking she deserved. Harry got up punched Juno straight in the belly and punched her in the face immediately afterwards. While Juno was disoriented, he grabs her…feeling her nice soft skin. Harry was a little too close to Juno and she could feel his erection press up against her. "Well, well, well and here I thought we weren't going to be friends." Juno looked around and saw Aziz and his men watching the fight. If Aziz and his men saw what Juno was about to do to Harry, he'd hang her for being a whore. Harry also didn't his wife too see what he was going to do Juno. Juno tackled Harry into a burning building that Harry had tried to blow up away from their view. Bits of Aziz's men were in the room…not the perfect place to have an affair, but it would do. Juno climbed ontop of Harry.

"I can't…I'm married," – Harry said.

"Oh please…let's make this quick. If Aziz sees us doing anything indecent, he'll hang me," – Juno said.

"So will my wife," – Harry said. Juno then kissed him full on the lips. Harry grabbed her perfect ass and leather suit. As he breathed in her scent as her body rubbed up against him. He was harder than a diamond in an ice storm. She let me unzip her suit revealing her beautiful body. Helen was attractive, but Juno was a goddess. If was more than that though…Juno seemed to match Harry's interests, desires…something his wife never enjoyed. Harry almost ejaculated many times during their encounter, but wanted them too both cum at the same time. Harry revealed his strong muscles that made Juno moan. Juno actually got scared that Harry might crush her during sex. They had to make it quick…soon Aziz would have to investigate the sounds. Harry grabbed Juno's breast and lower back and drilled into her.

"Fuck ya," – Juno said. He moved his hands down her body to her hips and rocked her until she and him came. They quickly got their clothes back on. Luckily, their sex had been so exhausting that it looked like they had been fighting the whole time. Harry made it more convincing by throwing her out into the battlefield again.

"HARRY!" – Helen said. Harry looked around confused, but saw a bazooka pointed straight at him by Aziz. Juno ran to the terrorists, while Harry ran to the water. The bazooka hit a bunch of gasoline tanks that caused a huge explosion. Luckily, Harry landed in the water before he was engulfed in the explosion. He emerged from the water and saw Juno taking his wife in her limo.

Harry had met up with his buddies from the Omega Sector and charged after the terrorists. The air pilots had destroyed the bridge…killing half of the terrorists. All that was left was the limo. He saw Helen and Juno fighting inside the limo it had gone out of control. A minute later and it would be in the water. Harry reached his hand out as Helen finally saw her husband…whom she assumed was dead. Harry almost grabbed her, but she was dragged to the bottom of the limo by Juno. Juno beat down Helen with her fighting skills to incapacitate her.

"Help me! Harry!" – Juno said. Harry didn't do anything yet…she was a bitch, but he hadn't found anyone else whom he had so much in common with. Helen squeezed in sunroof as well trying to reach for Harry. The edge of the bridge as seconds away.

"I am sorry," – Harry said. Harry grabbed Juno instead of his wife whom screamed to her death as the limo hit the water.

"Thank you Harry," – Juno smiled.

"You better make this worth my while," – Harry said.

"Don't worry I will," – Juno said.

Harry used his government connections to give Juno a full pardon for her involvement with Aziz's terrorist attack. Harry and Juno soon married. They awoke intwinded in each other's bodies.

"I am sorry you lost your family," – Juno said. Dana had not spoken to Harry after her mother's death for obvious reasons. "Let's start a new one." Juno kissed him as the two made love again. Harry was disappointed his old family didn't work out, but certainly hoped his new one did.


End file.
